First time
by adorelovestories
Summary: a short story about the first time of Arthur and Selenia.


A/N: i dont sugar coat anything in my story here, so for the ones who are sensitive turn back now, this is rated M for a reason.

A/N: i dont anything here, everything belongs to their rightful owners.

He laid me gently on the bed, he continued to kiss my neck. I couldn't believe this was going to happen, I mean I dreamed about it but I couldn't believe it. The love of my life was actually going to give me what I wanted, well he did that all the time, but this was different.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" my prince asked.

He was so sweet, always caring about others and never about himself. If he only knew just how much I wanted this, if he only knew how horny I was.

"Yes" I told him, my voice sounded weird.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked into my eyes, I looked into his and I could tell he was just as excited as I was. I loved the way he made me feel, he made me fell safe and carefree, around him I could actually act like….well I guess you could say I could act like a girl.

"May I" he asked gesturing to my clothes.

I couldn't help but smile, I was afraid how my voice would sound so I just nodded. He slowly took off my shirt, then slowly took off my pants, then he very slowly took off my bra and panties. i thought I would feel uncomfortable at this point but I felt more secure.

He kissed me roughly, I could feel his dick rubbing up against me through his clothes. I was going to tell him to take them off but his hand started playing with my tit and I moaned from the feeling. The other was slowly going down my stomach towards my pussy. I would hit him later for teasing me.

His hand got to my pussy and started playing with my clit, another moan escaped my lips. He stopped kissing my neck and used his mouth on my nipple, he was driving me crazy. He was so good at this, If I didn't get his dick inside me I would go crazy. I pushed him back to make him stop.

He looked at me confused, I realized how hard I was breathing.

"Clothes…off…now" I told him.

The look of confusion was replaced with a smile. He quickly got rid off his clothes. I looked at him, completely naked in front of me. His dick was huge, I was a little afraid of if, but not enough.

He got back over me, he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. For a guy he knows how to treat a girl.

"Ready?" he asked. As if he needed to ask, but still it was sweet.

"yes" I told him.

He slowly put his dick in me, I started to cry from the pain of his dick inside me for the first time. I didn't know how much my nails hurt as they dug into his back. He stopped and I realized, as I looked at his dick, that it was completely in me.

The pain started to go away a little, I felt both pain and pleasure. Just being in me all the way, not moving, it felt amazing, I didn't know how to describe it. I realized that he was looking at me with concern.

"im alright" I told him, though my voice sounded like I wasn't.

"you're crying, we can stop" he said

No we couldn't, if we stopped now I would regret it later. This feeling of him inside me was amazing, I wanted to know how the rest of it felt. I wanted to do this…for him.

"no..." I said.

"are you sure?" he asked.

I kissed him then looked deep into his eyes.

"make love to me my prince" I told him.

He gave a small smile and slowly started to fuck me. I didn't know how it felt to him but to me, it was the best thing in the world. The pain was no longer there, just pure pleasure, but not enough.

"faster…" I said him.

he started to fuck me faster and it drove me closer, I could feel that I was close.

"Selenia…can I cum in you?" he asked.

I wanted to know how it felt, and if he was close then we could do it together.

"yes…together" I told him.

He fucked me even faster and I dug my nails in his back again as I came, not a second later I felt his hot cum in me. He dropped in the bed beside me, his eyes were barely open and so were mine. We were both exhausted.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you to" I said.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, for the first time in my life I knew I had nothing to worry about, as long as my prince was with me.

The End

A/N" please R&R


End file.
